pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snow White Tan/Archive 2
__TOC__ Archive Tycn's spam made me archive. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:11, 13 December 2007 (CET) :Second post!-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 16:59, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::turd.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:21, 25 December 2007 (EST) User:Tycn/Sig_Competition Congratulations, you are one of the winners. PM X Tycn X ingame to recieve your prize. Tycn 05:29, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Who are you? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 05:45, 1 January 2008 (EST) Rit Build See User:Snow White Tan/Weapon of Recovery. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) Hey m8 thanks for the change ^^ looks lot spiffier now. Gotta find the time somewhere to make it a nice page as well ;) Should you be interested Jio's website... http://vynaioccwiki.heliohost.org -- Nova -- ( ) 19:32, 13 January 2008 (EST) sig Hi, I was wondering if you could form me a sig with those cool sig marks, similar to Grinch's, yours, and the one you submitted for tycn's sig contest? Thanks. [[User:Victoryisyours|'V↓c±☺ryïsy☼µr§‼']] (''talk''/ ) 10:02, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Speaking of sigs, I made a bunch i can use just by changing one letter in my preferences. This is the paragon version. Liek? - 10:59, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Ok, for some reason, timestamps don't work with this. Very odd. - 11:00, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::Work now? - 19:22, 23 January 2008 (EST) Sig needs to show username. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:02, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Had a feeling you'd say that. If it's too hard to figure out that SWT might stand for Snow White Tan, or if it's too hard to hover your mouse over the name, then I'll go make it more obvious. Go tell Tab as well. - 09:08, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Size 5 , bold, caps and underline, imo. I don't mind, but PvX:SIGN does. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:10, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::PvX:IGNORE? Don't worry, I'm making it more obvious now. Gotta edit a few templates. - 09:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::TEMPLATES ARE FOR WEAKLINGS ! except for User:Ichigo724/unsigned & User:Ichigo724/vandal –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:14, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::lol ^^ Templates are leet, as you may have noticed, my above signings have changed to a more rule abiding one. - 09:15, 25 January 2008 (EST) Just made my sig even more awesome, so I have to see if it still works here. - | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = | 31 = | 32 = | 33 = | 34 = | 35 = | 36 = | 37 = | 38 = | 39 = | 40 = | 41 = | 42 = | 43 = | 44 = | 45 = | 46 = | 47 = | 48 = | 49 = | 50 = | 51 = | 52 = }} 09:37, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Right, needs fixing. ::Better? - | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = | 31 = | 32 = | 33 = | 34 = | 35 = | 36 = | 37 = | 38 = | 39 = | 40 = | 41 = | 42 = | 43 = | 44 = | 45 = | 46 = | 47 = | 48 = | 49 = | 50 = | 51 = | 52 = }} 09:38, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Obviously not. Oh i know. ::::Fixed? - 09:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::Lol, ignore that - 09:43, 26 January 2008 (EST) Someone's gonna complain about recent changes spam now... - 09:44, 26 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:RustyTheMesmer&diff=prev&oldid=387749 Need to go around subst:ing those (use whatlinkshere on your sig page and look for inclusions). Looking above, looks like you may have had a touch of trouble, try lowercase subst:. And make sure you change your preferences so it doesn't happen moar. -- Armond Warblade 04:18, 27 January 2008 (EST) :What would the difference be with subst'ing? - 06:46, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::You mean the problem with not substituting. When you substitute templates, it essentially replaces with the content of that page. That generally allows you to actually write out a predefined set of code quicker. When you include templates, the appearance is the same, but the actual code is still the template tag that continually references to the page being templated. If you sign on, say, 500 talk pages, then change your signature - even a touch - PvXwiki servers have to go update every single page you signed your page on, because the template tag, if unsubstituted, continually references back to the template page. So there you go. -- Nova -- ( ) 08:54, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Well, there's no point in that. The content of is also a template. Also, having my entire sig be written out every time I sign my comment would mean making a 5000+ edit every time, as the coding for my sig is big. That is, unless I totally misunderstood what you just said. - 09:07, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Oh wait, i get it now. The first half of you message was just confusing. I just thought having the signature update everywhere when I update the template would be useful, but i guess I'm eating server power. Not that I make enough edits to talk pages to actually affect anything. I'll go subst now. - 09:11, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::My only concern, now, is your 50 lines of code :/ I was trying to think of a way using noinclude's and includeonly's to get a template to only display the signature you want when the template is substed. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:13, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, currently my sig isn't 50 lines of code, that stuff above was just a mistake I made when writing. - 09:15, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::If you subst it, it will be :/ -- Nova -- ( ) 09:16, 27 January 2008 (EST) (Reset) I don't think it will. The content of (which is the template in My Preferences) is which is the one containing the coding. My sig is currently subst, and I'm not seeing 53 lines of coding. - 09:20, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, well, what you just did in reality was subst a template that contains another unsubsted template :p So, no it's not 53 lines, but it's a template lol -- Nova -- ( ) 09:21, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::So if I subst the unsubst'ed template, 53 lines will show up? - | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = | 31 = | 32 = | 33 = | 34 = | 35 = | 36 = | 37 = | 38 = | 39 = | 40 = | 41 = | 42 = | 43 = | 44 = | 45 = | 46 = | 47 = | 48 = | 49 = | 50 = | 51 = | 52 = }} 09:23, 27 January 2008 (EST) equals | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = | 31 = | 32 = | 33 = | 34 = | 35 = | 36 = | 37 = | 38 = | 39 = | 40 = | 41 = | 42 = | 43 = | 44 = | 45 = | 46 = | 47 = | 48 = | 49 = | 50 = | 51 = | 52 = }} so, yes -- Nova -- ( ) 09:25, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Let's go subst all my individual signatures so we can make big sigs! Seriously though, if that's what happens if I subst everything, I'd rather not subst it. Again, I'm not that much of a contributor, so the occasional signature wont hurt the servers. And it's only once per week :D. - 09:27, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Hey, I'm not enforcing policy. It's the admins. But anyways... -- Nova -- ( ) 09:37, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Hmm, just read through PVX:SIGN. I'll get my sig fixed as soon as possible. Shame really, this sig was cool. - 09:44, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Fixed. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 09:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::Goodie. Now, if you could pick a profession and apply it/them to the un-subst:'d signatures (and subst: them) so some vandal can't come in and change your sig page, that'd be awesome. -- Armond Warblade 13:52, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::How do you mean? - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 23:54, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Well, we can't have your signature lying around as a template. So either change the sig page so it's subst:able, or subst: it and clear out all the switch junk by filling in a specific profession. -- Armond Warblade 01:05, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Go look at my sig page mr Armond, it's been subst-able since i fixed it yesterday. I don't think I'm breaking any more rules. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:37, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Last I checked that diff used a different template, which is the one that needs fixing. -- Armond Warblade 02:27, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::That was what i changed when you asked me to fix it. Changed it to instead say . This is now used for a different purpose on my userpage. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 02:57, 28 January 2008 (EST) Hey SWT email or msn? -- Nova -- ( ) 09:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Jonas_Halver [ at ] yahoo [ dot ] dk Don't tell anyone though - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 10:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) free rice there is also the one where you click a button and they donate like a pound of food. What happens is that you click the button and it goes to a page with all these advertisements; the advertisers then pay the company to host their ads which then pays for a pound of food. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:39, 28 January 2008 (EST) :That's nice. But I played Free Rice for the challenge, not to look at ads :D That said, I'd go click that button now. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:46, 29 January 2008 (EST) Try GvG?!?!?! I saw that on your userpage. I think that's really sad, you're in a very GvG-oriented guild. Even though the guild is falling apart, and I blame Zelic's inactivity, and the fact that no-one can ever be bothered GvGing. Rusty 05:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, well, I'll get around to doing it soon enough. Zelic is inactive because he's playing COD4, reached top 30 or something. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 23:40, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::He's not really inactive, he just runs two guilds, and iC takes up more attention because of its competitiveness. Mike Tycn(punch ) 01:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::He's running two guilds? That's crazy. Well, at least D U S T Y organises some GvG once in a while. With my vent fully functional now, I'll be joining in on that. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:47, 31 January 2008 (EST) Just killed Mallyx using ursangay. 1/5 way to an ambrace, woot. Mike Tycn(punch ) 03:15, 31 January 2008 (EST) :You serious? I gotta get Ursan on my necro right away, money here i come. But first, I'll make my entry for the contest. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 03:17, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Also, get on GW for business-related things if you can. Mike Tycn(punch ) 03:27, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::GW is srs bsns? -- Armond Warblade 05:59, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::Tycn is my tradebot. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:01, 31 January 2008 (EST) PvX:SIGN Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:14, 9 February 2008 (EST) :I'm guessing you're saying my signature is violating SIGN. If so, please tell me what part instead of just leaving a link to the policy. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:04, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::It must in some acceptable way actually convey who you are, when right now it obviously is not.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:52, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::Looks fine to me... the username is after the necro symbol. -- Armond Warblade 00:31, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::Actually i agree, i didnt notice it actually spelled something(the ending part).--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 00:42, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::Thought it was just something random? ^^ - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:27, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Be nice if it linked to your talk page, for bonus cookies. -- Armond Warblade 04:05, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Check the code Mr Armond, it does, in fact, link to my talk page. It's just a dead link because this is the talk page. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:07, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Ups. -- Armond Warblade 04:10, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Now we're both pwned.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:30, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::^^ - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:32, 10 February 2008 (EST) On a totally unrelated note, look at my userpage (in the "about me" section) - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:42, 10 February 2008 (EST) Birthday party on Snow White Tan's page gogo Mike Tycn(punch ) 03:18, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Am I invited? - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:37, 11 February 2008 (EST) Epic Rating Spree Nice job, it filled up the Recent Ratings lol --20pxGuildof 07:15, 13 February 2008 (EST) Whoops I'll reimburse you for the UW scrolls if you want. --71.229 05:26, 17 February 2008 (EST) :That's not necessary, considering I didn't pay for them in the first place. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:29, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::kk --71.229 05:31, 17 February 2008 (EST) You caress me in sensual ways It rocks my socks. You won :O --20pxGuildof 20:28, 18 February 2008 (EST) New user page I got one. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:32, 19 February 2008 (EST) I played with someone in RA today that used that D/Mo Shield of Judgment UW Solo build. Funny assassin kept bouncing off me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:58, 19 February 2008 (EST) Ran that in AB. Surprisingly semi-effective. Let's say Assassins got pissed off. --20pxGuildof 16:21, 19 February 2008 (EST) :I think SoJ has alot of potential. If they would just adjust the cost and recharge to fit the other "Shield of..."'s, it'd be awesome. Something like 10e, 1c, 8r, For 5...10s, anyone striking target ally with an attack is knocked down. Then we'd have a nice smiting skill. Sure, farmers would QQ, and so would my dervish, but it'd be better for PvP. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:02, 20 February 2008 (EST) The top 100 I'm in it :D - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:18, 22 February 2008 (EST) :I'm in the top 125 three times. :D --71.229 04:19, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::I see 2, what's the last one? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:26, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::lol woah. i'm #107 o_O damnit just out of top 100. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:28, 22 February 2008 (EST)